vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
Trucker55 at Bunk'd Wiki ::As he's already blocked by an administrator, we don't do more than that. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:10, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :I'm the one who blocked him. He keeps spamming my message wall on multiple wikis. I continue to block him on the admins where I'm admin, where he's spamming, but it would make a lot more sense, if he got a Global Block. He made two other accounts, on which he kept spammming: EnderChas and BadPeople1234. On the BadPeople account, it was worst. He vandalised even more pages there, and the comments too. I see no reason on why not to globally block him. --RuneMagle (talk) 15:49, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::I know EnderChas from a Discord server, and I seriously do not think he is anyone's alt account. I have never heard him or anyone in the server refer to anyone named Trucker55. Perhaps EnderChas' behavior may remind you of this person, but I am almost positive that they are two different people. 16:02, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :: I know EnderChas too,he is one of my best friends on a wiki.He never vandalized any page.There is two reasons of this report: You hate chas and you wan't him banned, or someone impersonnated him. 18:12, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::I am certainly not a sockpuppet! I found a report about your wiki and you in VSTF wiki, and I went to check out the situation and I saw how rude you (RuneMagle) was being to Trucker, so I went on to stick up for him. I am EnderChas. United we fly, divided we fall. (talk) 16:10, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :::hello this has become more of a social issue , which is out of VSTF scope i would suggest you people work things out yourselves or contact a staff through .★ Minato826 ✉ ''' 17:41, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :Lol. This is not a social issue. I'm just reporting vandalism, but I'll take it to staff instead, then. The fact that these two users is backing him up, indicates they must be sockpuppets too.--RuneMagle (talk) 16:47, April 9, 2018 (UTC) DamonEugene at Jessie Wiki ::I do not see how he's vandalising the wiki. Please contact local administrators for them to check. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:10, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Ok. Even though the only admin there isn't active. I just checked the contributions in question, I can definitely see how they have been identified as vandalism. Damon Eugene changed the name of a page and altered the text of that page to include false information, a reference to someone called Bill Shribman. I concur with the opinion stated, they are a vandal and deserve blocking. Buckmana (talk) 05:03, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :Just stating my opinion, most of this person's contributions looked okay to me, but the info about Bill Shribman is not true-he isn't even connected with that show. Adeste Fideles 09:33, April 8, 2018 (UTC) 82.32.196.247 at Animanga Wiki ::Hey you should try contacting one of the recently active admins about this IP. Their edits aren't really "vandalism" that's worthy enough for us to block. Poor grammar/inaccurate summaries is more of a local issue that is better handled by administrators. 89.230.171.101 at Zwierzynscy Wiki ::IP have only one edit, and wiki have active admins contact them if vandalism persists.★ Minato826 ✉ ' 03:28, April 9, 2018 (UTC) BlitzFire34 at Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki ::please dont report a admin/moderator of a wiki,please forward it to staff through as it is outside of VSTF scope.'★ Minato826 ✉ ''' 13:52, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 2 users at Roblox Elemental Battlegrounds Wiki 119.56.111.10 at Rules of survival Wiki Arctrooper the ninja at Various Wiki NAZBOLGANGASSEMBLE at Polandball Wiki 14.174.194.16 at Star vs. The Forces of Evil Wiki Tiếng Việt 151.30.220.197 at The Beatles Wiki 107.140.193.198 at Rain World Wiki 217.131.91.146 at Porcay Wikia 109.60.17.112 at Animal Jam Clans Wiki 176.10.87.9 at RuneScape Clans Wiki 83.233.137.223 at Quest for Camelot Wiki 2A00:1370:8137:6EF3:A024:9B1E:A758:525 at Ever After High вики 1917 Darwin at Wwikis ::Done. FalconX 22:15, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 108.29.6.128 at Dragon Ball Z: Final Stand Wiki :Blocked by a local administrator. Please check if a wiki has active admins before. --FalconX 22:14, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 37.55.228.31 at Арезиста вики :Not vandalism and also there is an active admin. --FalconX 22:13, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 91.227.3.190 at Welcome to the Game Wikia ::Done. FalconX 22:11, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Stokas01 at TUGS Fanon :Hello, this isn't vandalism. The wiki doesn't have active admins, so you should contact a to solve this issue. --FalconX 22:09, April 9, 2018 (UTC) 2 users at Crazy Bones-Pedia Wiki